Ziggles Kid Sits
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Dolph is anything but a parental type figure, but it's all put the test when Chris and his ex-wife aren't able to take the kids for a couple of days. Dolph learns of new strengths and weakness he's never known exist. Slash Chris/Dolph.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ziggles Kid Sits**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything/anyone relating to the WWE**_

_**Summary- Dolph is anything but a parental type figure, but it's all put the test when Chris and his ex-wife aren't able to take the kids for a couple of days. Dolph learns of new strengths and weakness he's never known exist. Slash Chris/Dolph.**_

* * *

My Muses have returned after abandoning me all summer... And I'm definetly pleased to see my Chris Muse returned it's been awhile and he even dragged along a Dolph Ziggles Muse aswell.

* * *

The shrill sound of the phone ringing shattered the silence that had settle upon the sleeping couple. The elder of the two reached out a hand to capture the ringing device but the shrill sounds stopped before contact could be made. Chris yawned and settled back against his pillows, with sleep filled eyes he looked over at the bleached blonde sleeping next to him. Chris rolled over onto his side and pressed kisses against the tanned shoulders, moving closer the older blonde pressed his body against the younger man's sleeping form.

"Nghh…" the younger man moan as he pushed back into the older man's body. Chris chuckled and moved his lips along the younger man's neck and up to his jaw.

"Too tired, sleep good." Chris chuckled as he nibbled the other blond's jaw.

"Sorry, babes, time to rise and shine. I got places to be." The younger blonde huffed and rolled onto his back, he blinked at Chris as the older man leaned over him, their lips meet in a kiss and just as things started to heat up, the shrill sound of Chris's cell phone went off again. Chris reached over and grabbed it without breaking the kiss, seeing his ex-wife's number Chris broke the kiss. The younger blonde, kissed his way along Chris's jaw and down his neck.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chris, I'm sorry for calling you so early. I need a favor." Chris and his wife Jessica, had split a couple of years ago, the two were still close but just no longer in love with each other. The break up ended on mutual terms and their children got to see both parents equally.

"What kind of favor?" Chris asked as his partner pulled back and quirked an eyebrow before giving Chris a kiss.

"I need you to take the kids for a couple of days. My mom's in the hospital again and I told my dad I'd come help him out." Chris sighed, he moved away from his lover and got off the bed, he moved over to the window, fiddling with the blinds that blocked most of the morning light from entering the room.

"Jess, you know I would but I can't take them. I have a show tonight and tomorrow night as well."

"I know that, but I can't take the kids with me it's just too much trouble. We need someone to watch them." Chris nodded his head in agreement before glancing over at the bed; his pretty show-off was stretched out and buried amongst the pillows and blankets. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Jess, I'll call you back in a little while."

"Okay but my flight is at 10:30." Chris glanced at the clock it was 6:45. Chris said his goodbyes before hanging up.

Chris watched the man on the bed for a second, the man that now sat there was anything but a parental type figure. Chris momentarily wondered if he was even thinking on a healthy level.

"What's up?"Dolph asked from the bed as he watched his lover set his phone on the windowsill.

"Jessica has a family emergency to deal with and she was wondering if I could take the kids for a couple of days." Dolph frowned as he watched Chris cross the room and stood at the foot of the bed.

"But you have Fozzy."

"Yeah I know and I told her that."

"So what is she going to do?" Chris raised an eyebrow as he stared at Dolph. Dolph tilted his head to the side before his eyes widened and he started shaking his head back and forth.

"No, no, no, no, no. No way, I don't think so. I don't do kids." Dolph said as he crawled out of the bed and went into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Chris groaned and rubbed his forehead. He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it; the sound of the shower filled the room. Chris went over to the shower and climbed in behind his lover.

"I'm not gonna change my mind." Chris nodded and kissed the back of the blond's head. It was true and in an honest way Chris could understand the younger man's reluctance towards the idea of babysitting three kids, Dolph was a man who spends most of his free time separated between the gym, a tanning salon and Chris's bed.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of our morning. I have to make some calls before I leave and help Jess get the kids sorted." Dolph sighed and turned to face Chris, he offered a small nod of agreement before pressing his lips to Chris's.

The two finished their morning shower and climbed out, taking turns they dried each other off and went about getting dressed. Dolph dressed in his jeans and borrowed one of Chris's shirts while Chris chose jeans and a Fozzy shirt. The two went downstairs; Dolph went about making coffee while Chris called Jessica.

"Hey Jess, bring the kids to my place." Chris said once she answered

"You found someone to watch them?" Chris eyed his lover for a second

"Yeah I found someone."

"Great, thank you so much. I'll swing by in about half an hour."

"Sure, sounds great. See you then." Chris hung up the phone and looked up just as Dolph was handing him a mug of hot coffee.

"What sounds great?" Dolph asked as he took a sip of the hot liquid, he sat down at the island and fished his phone out of his pocket. He thumbed through the unread message and checked the two missed calls; he glanced up at Chris when the man didn't answer.

"I was talking to Jessica. She's going to bring the kids here." Dolph pouted,

"What about Fozzy?" Jericho shrugged his shoulder as he took a drink from his mug,

"I'll cancel." Dolph sighed; he knew what Chris was doing. The two sat in silence for a while enjoying their coffees, completely unaware of the time until they were startled by the doorbell ringing.

Chris got up and went to the front door he pulled it opened and was immediately ambushed by his kids. His daughters each hugged a leg while his son hugged his waist.

"DADDY!" all three of them cried as Chris shuffled them around and gave them each a big hug and kiss. Jessica smiled from the door way as she set three backpacks on the floor beside the door; Chris gave her a kiss on the cheek in greeting once he finished greeting the kids. Dolph peaked around the corner as he watched the three kids, each of them talking a mile a minute trying to tell Chris everything they had done since the last time they saw him. Jessica spoke a few words with Chris, before her eyes caught Dolph's just as he tried to disappear again.

"Dolph, come here." Chris called out to him, after a few minutes of hesitation Dolph appeared and crossed over to Chris. Chris took his lover's hand and squeezed it once.

"Jessica this is Dolph, Dolph this is my lovely ex-wife and our three kids, Ash, Sierra and Cheyenne." The three kids stared up at Dolph eyeing him warily, while Jessica gently shook his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Chris speaks much about you." Dolph blushed slightly and looked away; his attention was directed back to Chris and his kids when one of the twins asked who he was.

"Dolph is Daddy's boyfriend." The three children nodded and continued to watch the blond like he was going to disappear if they took their eyes off of him.

"Okay, babies, I have to go. Give me a kiss and behave for your Daddy and Dolph." Jessica bent down and gave each child a hug and kiss, with murmurs of 'I love you' in between.

Chris stood outside the front door with the kids as Jessica took off, before they all came back into the house.

"Daddy, can we go to the park?" Ash asked as he followed his dad into the kitchen, the twins following behind.

"Daddy actually has to do a show tonight and tomorrow night, so Dolph is going to be watching you guys." Dolph's jaw clenched as he glared at Jericho, as all three kids looked up at Dolph as if waiting for him to either confirm or protest.

"Chris..." Dolph hissed between clenched teeth.

"Yes, love?" Dolph rolled his eyes and went upstairs, leaving Chris and his kids downstairs.

"Did Mom have time to give you guy's breakfast?" With three negative answers, Chris went about making breakfast for his children. After making sure they were eating, Chris went upstairs to find his lover pouting on their bed.

"I don't like kids. I don't do kids."

"I know but I don't have anyone else to watch them."

"Call Adam or Christian or someone else you have on speed dial." Chris crawled up onto the bed until he was hovering over his young lover.

"Now why would I call one of them when I have a perfectly good young man right here before me?" Chris asked as he leaned down and captured the blond's lips.

"Fine." Dolph breathed out as he was released from the kiss, Chris quirked an eyebrow. "I'll watch them. But you aren't allowed to blame me if I screw them up." Chris chuckled and kissed Dolph again.

"You'll be fine. I trust you." Dolph screws his nose up slightly before letting himself relax.

"What if I do something wrong?"

"Like what?" Dolph shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know. Try and cook them food and end up burning down the house?"

"Get them out of them house and call 911." Dolph frowned and hit Chris on the shoulder,

"I'm serious." Chris shook his head and kissed the younger's forehead.

"Well stop. You worry too much. Everything will be fine. I'll be home tomorrow night, and Jessica will be back in a couple of days just in time for you to return to Raw." Chris pressed another kiss to Dolph's lips and climbed off the bed.

"Now I have to get going or I'm going to be late." Dolph climbed off the bed and watched as Chris grabbed his bag and headed downstairs, following behind him, Dolph watched as Chris cleaned off the table and placed all the dishes in the sink. The two went into the living room and found the twins with some of their toys spread out before them as Ash watched some cartoons.

"Okay, you lot, come say goodbyes to Daddy, I have to leave." The twins ran over to Chris as the father crouched down and gave them hugs and kisses with an 'I love you' each before doing the same with Ash.

"Now each of you be good for Dolph, and I'll call you tonight." Chris grabbed his back and walked over to the door.

"Don't leave." Dolph murmured as he hugged Chris goodbye, the older blond chuckled and kissed his lover's forehead.

"You'll be fine. And I'll be home before you know it." Chris shared a kiss with Dolph before pulled back. "Have fun. I'll call you tonight after the show."

"Bye." Dolph whispered as Chris grabbed his back and opened the door.

"Love you all."

"Bye Daddy, Love you." The three kids shouted as they stood in the door way, the four watched as Chris walked out the door and Dolph closed it behind him.

"So…uh…" Dolph stared at the three kids that were studying him curiously. The tension and awkwardness rose until Dolph lost his cool and threw the door open he ran down the driveway and hugged Chris as the older man went to get into his vehicle.

"Don't leave me with them." Chris chuckled and was honestly amazed Dolph lasted as long as he did.

"You'll be fine." Chris said turning in the younger man's hold, Chris hugged the bleached blond to him for a minute before pulling back knowing he was already late.

"I have to go."

"But… I …" Dolph pouted as he watched Chris climb into his vehicle.

"Stop pouting, you'll be fine. Love you." Chris waved to him as he started the vehicle and pulled out of the drive way.

"Love you too." Dolph muttered as he watched Chris drive away. Slowly he made his way back to the house and where the children were waiting.

* * *

_**Review, please and let me know what you think. **_

_**I figure this will be a two or three shot. I haven't really decided yet.** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ziggles Kid Sits**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything/anyone relating to the WWE**_

_**Summary- Dolph is anything but a parental type figure, but it's all put the test when Chris and his ex-wife aren't able to take the kids for a couple of days. Dolph learns of new strengths and weakness he's never known exist. Slash Chris/Dolph.**_

* * *

_**Yeah I'm back for now. Been a little busy. Last year of high school and just trying to focus on getting through it. **_

_**And I'm seriously lacking in inspiration. Sorry. **_

_**I do plan to get back in the habit of writing. I tried updating In the Nights We Wept and Coming Home to Tragedy but I didn't get very far in updating so hopefully I can geting something up for them soon. **_

_**I'm not abandoning my stories I'm just dealing with a lot right now. So sorry for the incredibly long wait.** _

* * *

Dolph peaked in the living room watching the kids watch him before shuffling away and into the kitchen. He turned the water on and finished cleaning the dishes that the children had used for breakfast. He washed the bowls and placed them away in the cupboards. He mentally scolded himself for turning all domestic like, it reminded him of his mother. She would always wash the dishes by hand even when there was a dishwashing machine right next to her. She claimed it helped her think and it was a decent distraction.

Dolph shook his head and re-filled his cup of cold coffee with fresher stuff before taking a seat at the island and started flipping through his phone again. Halfway through re-tweeting some fan's tweets he felt a soft tug on his sweat pants. Looking down he found one of the twins looking up at him with the same blue eyes that Chris has. Dolph gulped and nodded at her.

"Hi?"

"I'm bored." Dolph blinked at her.

"Okay?" She tugged on his pant leg again.

"I'm bored." Dolph nodded at her.

"Okay, what-ugh- do you want to do?" Her eyes lit up like he had given her the gift of a lifetime.

"I wanna go to the park!" Dolph blinked at her again, he groaned mentally. The last thing he wanted to do was go out in public with Jericho's kids. Chris and he are a well known couple to the WWE Universe; Chris claimed he was too old and tired of hiding who he was to be sneaking around with Dolph. Dolph figured Chris just didn't want him to feel like a dirty secret. The last thing he needed now was for TMZ to get a story about how Dolph Ziggler is not a fatherly figure and how he royally screwed up Jericho's kids. Jessica would never let Chris see the kids again.

"Um-ugh-" He finished unintelligently.

"Please?" The first twin had been joined by twin number two and both of them begged him with those eyes that looked so irritatingly similar to Jericho's.

"Ugh- Okay." The twins cheered and ran off to tell the other kid that they were going to the park. Dolph took a last gulp of his coffee and went into the living room.

"Ugh- Just give me a chance to shower and –umm- change then we can go." The kids cheered and settled on the couch to watch some more cartoons. Dolph headed upstairs and into his and Jericho's room, he paced the room for a couple of minutes before running his hands through his hair and groaning. He shook his head and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

About half an hour later Dolph appeared downstairs, wearing jeans and a sleeveless shirt covered by a zip up hoodie with his wet hair in a bun. He told the kids to start getting ready and went into the kitchen to answering his phone that laid abandon and ringing on the counter.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Babe, I forgot to ask you if you could pick up a few things for me." _Dolph sighed.  
"You want to me to take the kids with me to the store?"

"_Yes."_ Chris answered like it was the stupidest question he ever heard. Then and again it probably was.

"Chris…" Dolph whined.

"_Dolph it's just for today and tomorrow." _

"Chris come home I don't want to watch them anymore." Chris sighed.

"_Dolph, they are six and nine. It's not like their little toddlers. They will be fine. You will be fine. Just take them to the store with you and buy what we need then take them to the park or something. They love the park. There is a bag of toys they love to take with them to the park, it's in the garage. Just take that and let them have fun. You can just sit on a bench and watch them. Just watch them and listen in case someone calls 'stranger danger' then do something and help them."_ Chris said with a chuckle, Dolph smiled and sighed.

"_You'll be fine. I'll send you a text with a list of stuff to pick up. And I call you later tonight. Bye, Babe." _

"Bye." Dolph hung up the phone and turned around to find the kids standing there watching him.

"So umm we'll go to the park but first we have to go to the store and buy some things for your dad." The kids cheered. Dolph made sure he had his phone, wallet and keys before following the kids to the front door.

"Wait." They turned and looked at him. "You guys need some jackets." Dolph helped Ash get his settled before facing the girls both of them were wearing the same pink and purple combo jacket, Dolph frowned. That wasn't helpful.

"Here," He dug in one of the backpack and pulled out a blue and purple combo jacket and helped one of the girls change hers.

"So which on are you?" The twin in the blue and purple blinked at him.

"Cheyenne." Dolph nodded, and rounded on the other twin.

"So you're Sierra." She nodded and smiled. Dolph let a small smile slip on his face before clapping his hands.

"Okay let's go." The kids cheered and ran out the front door. After getting the situated in his vehicle Dolph pulled out of the drive way and drove off to the store.

* * *

_**Review, please and let me know what you think. **_

_**I know it's short but I needed to post something. Anything and this is all I could come up with. **_

_**More will be up soon. **_


End file.
